Carta
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Te lo pido Inglaterra, ya no tengas miedo, y si él tampoco es la persona indicada. ¿Qué hay de malo con equivocarse hoy e intentarlo mañana? De eso vivimos, de recuerdos y errores, para aprender hay que caer. No importa si llega a doler, eso se irá, para que lo aprendido no se olvide jamás. Usuk Dedicado a: ¡My family!


_**Hello! :3 Traje este Usuk, que no me convence y puede que sea un asco, pero tenía que subirlo.**_

_**Espero les guste, es una disculpa porque ando muy apaurada con: Más allá de la Muerte y Cruel Clocks.**_

**Disclaimer: **Himaruya-sensei me pagará con Usuk todos sus pecados (¿)

**Pareja: **Usuk

**Categorías:** Romance, Humor

**Advertencia:** Ninguna creo.

**Dedicado a: **Mi familia, sí, mi familia. (Zanicté, Liz, Alice, Vicky, Kairi, Saga y Vicky) Y mi esposa Hikari No Yami :3 mi hermosa familia.

.

.

.

_Hay sentimientos que son demasiado confusos para entenderlos y aún así están allí para hacerse notar, y más cuándo son para alguien especial, alguien que te hace feliz._

_Se podría decir que una sonrisa de esa persona alegra el resto de tu día, o quizás una carta te haga sonreír porque sabes que dedico ese tiempo para ti, sin embargo…_

_Hay un pequeño rincón en tu oxidado corazón que se atreve a llenar tu cabeza con las peores dudas, miedos e inseguridades._

_Y entonces lo comprendes al fin, lo que ese sentimiento es. _

_Sonríes porque de alguna manera ya lo suponías, lo que es en verdad…_

_Se llama: Amor._

_Aún tienes recelo con entregar tu corazón, pero eres consciente de que él es tan especial que al final terminarás dándoselo aunque no lo llegué a notar._

_¿Verdad?_

_Lo amas demasiado, deja de negártelo tonto._

_Eres un necio pero escúchame ¿Si?_

…_.._

_Te lo pido Inglaterra, ya no tengas miedo, y si él tampoco es la persona indicada. _

_¿Qué hay de malo con equivocarse hoy e intentarlo mañana?_

_De eso vivimos, de recuerdos y errores, para aprender hay que caer. No importa si llega a doler, eso se irá, para que lo aprendido no se olvide jamás._

_Después de todo tú y tuyo nos conocemos el uno al otro, mejor de lo que nadie lo podrá hacer._

_No te hagas del rogar ante esta oportunidad, porque puede que no se vuelva a repetir._

_Y hazme favor de que me enteré, porque todo lo olvidas Inglaterra._

_Nos vemos pronto, cuídate y…_

_Ojalá que esta vez funcione, para los dos._

_Mis mejores deseos._

_Atentamente: Arthur Kirkland_

Inglaterra leyó cada palabra allí escrita, una sonrisa tenue afloró entre sus labios. Sólo a él podría ocurrírsele escribir una carta para él mismo, pero no se arrepentía porque…

**-¡Iggy! ¿Estás aquí?-**la voz de Estados Unidos resonó desde la cocina. En unos minutos encontró a su amado inglés e el sofá de la sala leyendo una carta, que al reparar en su heroica presencia guardo en su bolsillo.

**-¿Qué es eso?-**se acercó con una sonrisa curiosa que hizo sonreír al británico.

**-Nada que te importe Git...-**respondió removiéndose inquieto ya que el americano le había atrapado en un abrazo muy meloso.

**-¡Quiero saber! ¡Dime! ¡Dime! ¡Dime!-**insistió mientras inflaba las mejillas en un gracioso puchero.

**-Está bien…Es una carta de mi amante ¿Contento?-**la mueca de horror del estadounidense fue de película, Kirkland quería echarse a reír por semejante ingenuidad de Jones.

**-¡Me engañas! ¡Aaaaaah…! WHY? WHY?-**tomó a Reino Unido entre sus brazos dándole la vuelta de modo que este quedo bajo de él, Arthur se sonrojo cuándo Alfred sonrió ladino.

**-Idiota, es obvio que no…-**respondió abochornado sonrojándose más cuando el menor se deposito en su cuello, respirándole pausado para que la calidez del mismo embriagará a Inglaterra.

**-Ya lo sé, pero eres cruel… ¿Por qué no me dices de quién es?-**

Arthur frunció el ceño tomando el rosto contrario para mirarlo a los ojos unos segundos y darle un beso en sus labios para callarlo de una buena vez.

**-Son reflexiones mías, ya déjame en paz-**siseó avergonzado mientras USA le sonreía con ternura.

**-Entendido…Inglaterra-**le llamó suavemente, Arthur le miró fijo con sus orbes verdes.

**-Dime, Idiot…-**

**-I love you…-**y sus labios se fundieron en un beso sumiso pero lleno de amor.

Porque esta fue la última vez que intentó amarlo, y afortunadamente.

Fue correspondido como siempre soñó.

**-Me too…-**murmuró dejándose deshacer por esos besos que lentamente consumirían su ser.

_No olvides que Alfred será eternamente nuestro más preciado tesoro._

_El permanecerá en nuestro corazón hasta que este deje de latir._

.

.

.

_**Lo sé, es feo D: **_

_**Pero si les gusto déjenme un Review. Nos vemos pronto en las actualizaciones.**_


End file.
